


Inside

by lucymordy



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Raven (H.I.V.E.), i cant find the raven tag, when in doubt make your own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymordy/pseuds/lucymordy
Summary: Raven’s eyes widened in surprise as she recognised the boy in the dark suit.“Otto!” she gasped. “But that’s impossible.”“Oh, this isn’t Malpense, Natalya,” Furan said. “This is my version of him. An improved second draft, shall we say. We call him the prototype and he’s going to reach inside that pretty head of yours and take everything from you. Only then, when you have betrayed everything you care about, will I kill you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old please have mercy on me

Raven glared defiantly at Furan, while keeping watch on the Malpense look-alike from the corner of her eye. There was a flicker of movement as he closed his eyes in concentration.

Her head was blasted with excruciating, excruciating agony. Raven had experienced a great deal of pain in the past-it practically came giftwrapped with her job- but never something this strong. It was a stabbing, neon azure, playing patterns inside her eyelids. It twisted her mind and brought cries of pain to her lips.

She felt him in there- that odd fake Otto that Furan made- fishing around her knowledge as if her mind were an ocean. He plunged in deep, and each touch of his mind’s reaching grasp sent bursts of hot pain ricocheting in her head. Memories were swept past her subconscious in his careless search, images of crystal clear thoughts accompanying them. Things he didn’t want, things Furan didn’t tell him to get. Then she realized what he was looking for, and felt him nearing his target. She wouldn’t let him take it from her.

She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t. She-

But then she felt an image of H.I.V.E. float to the surface of her mind, and her distant mouth was moving, listing off the coordinates, describing the corridors she had roamed so many times in sleeplessness and boredom, giving out codes that could get them past the security. 

And with the realization of what she was doing came an anger she hadn’t felt in decades, and when the anger quickly burnt out, nothing was left but the emptiness that drove her into autopilot all those years ago. Raven didn’t know what Zero was stealing from her anymore. She still felt the physical migraine, pounding away with the ferocity of a machine gun, but the images that accompanied it were no more.

Instead, she was in a familiar place. Calm, blissful, albeit empty and blurred at the edges. Her friend, broad grin painted across his face sat beside her. The same exact face he had when they fantasized about escaping this hellhole and making a life elsewhere, one without blood and violence and pure cruelty.

But he was Dimitri, and he was dead. 

Raven’s mind fled from the sudden picture summoned to her mind of him. It held a clarity that it shouldn’t; it wasn’t smudged by time or the mental blocks Raven had built up to keep it away from her thoughts. The grin was gone, instead replaced by a mask of bravery. His visible smoky breaths in the cold, snowy air were parallel with the pangs in her skull and the PANG! of the gun that exploded his chest into crimson.

In fast forward, she saw again the darkness she had been confined to, and Tolya’s expression- confused, hurt, scared, betrayed, recognition- as she held the sword he was impaled on.

Then the pain ebbed away, and Raven heard distant voices conversing. There was a pause, filled with silence. Vision blurred with images that didn’t belong and hearing scrambled with voices from her past, Raven saw the purple katana scythe downwards toward her neck, and it all jerked away.


End file.
